The field of the present invention is apparatus for the cutting of food.
In cutting and slicing food, particularly bread products, it is often desirable to sever the food article into more or less symmetrical halves. To do so, the food preparer must generally hold the food article in one hand and a knife or other cutting utensil in the other hand. During cutting, the food article must be observed to insure that the cutting utensil does not stray from the desired line of symmetry. This requires careful monitoring of the position and movement of the cutting utensil along two degrees of freedom, its angle with respect to verticle and its angle with respect to horizontal. The result is often an asymmetrical severing of the food article and a jagged, unattractive cut. Even worse, serious accident can result should the cutting implement slip. This is particularly a problem where the food article has been stored at very low temperatures.